Zacharias
Zacharias, more commonly referred to as Zach '''or '''the Bane, (played by WritingBookworm), is one of the Divine Gods. Since he was sealed away in the Other Realm while the other Divine Gods were reborn, he is the only Divine God who remembers who he is. Biography Four centuries is a long time to be on the receiving end of a lot of crap. That's just a side effect of being the Bane. Carrying unmatched powers of destruction and being the harbinger of darkness naturally gives a guy an unwanted reputation. For years, he was scorned by mankind, the other Divine Gods, and several others, despite his best efforts to be kind and subvert his reputation. Part of what really helped was a close friendship with Irene, the Primordial. They represented opposite things; Zacharias didn't expect them to exactly get along. But despite their unique positions, he and Irene grew closer. She reached out to him, caring about him in a way no one else did. Eventually, he returned the favor. It took a while. But over the years, the Bane came to realize he loved her. Though she returned the same feelings, Irene wouldn't enter a relationship with him. She was focused on being the Primordial, and she had to focus on serving others. Zacharias understood. He was deeply saddened, yes, but he respected and supported her decision. For the time being, it was enough for him to know she loved him. At the same time, unrest grew. By this time, centuries had passed, and Zacharias was still no closer to clearing his reputation. Despite all his efforts to be good, everyone still saw him as the villain. At this point, he was becoming rather . . . tired of it. For a long time, he'd tried to maintain a good, civil relationship with the other Divine Gods, but one day, he woke up and realized just how much he hated them. If everyone always thought he was evil, no matter what he did, then was there a point trying to prove otherwise? As his hate grew, so did his power, but still he never acted out against the other Divine Gods. That is, until one of the Divine Gods acted out against him. He was too stunned for words when Irene, out of all Divine Gods, locked him away in his realm. He spent his days in that realm screaming, cursing her name. He made blind, meaningless vows to kill her, make her pay for her betrayal. But when the dust settled and his anger ebbed, all there was left was a deep, paralyzing hurt. The one he trusted most, the one he loved, the one person to believe in him, had at last lost her faith in him as well. He broke free, eventually. His anger momentarily took hold, propelling him to find Irene as soon as he can and demand justice for what she did. But when he found her, watching her from afar, he slowly realized a few things. The first: her name was Rena now. She didn't have a clue who she was. The second: because she didn't know who she was or what she'd done, it wouldn't be right for him to seek retribution. The third: he didn't want retribution. He just wanted to be with her. And then he realized he could be with her. Not only that, but he could have a normal life. He could walk the streets and earn not a single scornful eye. At last, he could have peace. But Zacharias realized the catch. This peace, and the life he'd always wanted? It would only last as long as the Divine Gods didn't remember who they were. He still had to be the Bane, just long enough to find each of the Divine Gods' relics, seize them, and keep them from them so they would never regain their memories. A fair price to pay, he decided, for all of their hate in years past. If worst came to worst . . . he didn't want to do this, because he didn't want to become the monster everyone thought he was. But if he had to destroy the relics -- and in the process kill the Divine Gods and end their line of rebirths completely -- to keep this normal life . . . Well. He would not hesitate to do so. Category:Divine Gods Category:WritingBookworm